


Secret Admirer

by Istalir



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Exchange Student!Elsa, F/F, Fluff, Romance, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istalir/pseuds/Istalir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna knew she was in trouble on the first day, when the exchange student had walked in; all blond hair, blue eyes and short skirt. Yes Anna knew she was in trouble, but damned if she wasn't going to enjoy every last second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En vassen affære.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, Frozen and any characters associated therein are property of Disney Corporation.

Anna was staring again, she was forever doing that, she couldn’t help herself really. She caught herself sighing softly, blushing even though she was alone in her row, and couldn’t possibly have been overheard. Shaking herself slightly, Anna tried to focus on the Professor at the front of the lecture hall, wheezing on in a thin reedy voice about some esoteric fact on the life of Charlemagne. Slowly, almost inevitably, Anna felt her eye’s slide away from the lectern, and almost magically, alight upon the subject they found most interesting. 

The object of Anna’s perusal sat, seemingly, unaware of what was happening two rows back, instead, she was focused wholly upon the front of the hall, her ice blue eyes bright, and her hand making quick deft strokes as the wrote out her notes in an imperceptible shorthand. Anna sighed again, her head falling into her hand, as she watched the way that the girl nibbled her lower lip in thought, the way that she would tuck an errant hair behind one ear out of habit, the way she chewed absently on the end of her pen. Anna groaned softly, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks as she watched the blond’s jaw work.

The bell rang, Anna’s arm slipped off the desk as she started in surprise, her head following after it to bang loudly against the desk. 

A few students looked up at the sharp noise, A couple giggling at her as she rubbed her head. Not her though, she had looked up, but her expression was one of concern. Anna blushed again, flashing a thumbs up grinning. The blond girls eyes crinkled, one hand rising to cover her mouth as she gave a small giggle. Blushing even harder now, Anna tried to busy herself with packing up her various belongings, gathering her books from where they had fallen when she hit the desk. Her water bottle had unfortunately rolled down the steps to the second row. Anna grumbled to herself as she walked down to get it. Bending down to reach it, she failed to notice someone else doing the same. At least, until their head’s collided. Anna thought she could hear stars swirling inside of her head as she fell backwards onto the step. 

“Faen” came the slow, quiet, hissed curse from somewhere to her right. Anna shook her head looking over, and nearly jumping in shock. Sitting next to her, softly rubbing her head while muttering, was the girl who had so entranced her. 

“Well, are you just going to stare at me or are you going to help me up?” The blond girl said with a small blush and a wry grin.

Anna blushed harder at that stammering out an apology, “S-sorry, I didn’t see you there, I was just trying to pick up my water bottle and our heads hit and now this is awkward. Well, I’m awkward, you’re gorgeous. Wait, what?”

The blond gave another small giggle, covering her mouth. “Well, awkward, what’s the name of my ‘hemmelig beundrer’?”

Anna wasn’t sure what the last words meant, but she at least knew what she was being asked for. “O-oh, um, I’m, uh, Anna, i-it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Anna, I’m Elsa.” She held out her hand, which Anna took, pumping up and down nervously.

“H-hi, I’m really sorry about the head by the way.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about my head, although… there, is, something you could do to make it up to me.” Elsa’s grin now held a hint of mischief in it, a sort of, devious sparkle in her eyes. 

“Oh? Sure, name it, and I’ll do it.” Anna’s insides were all in a jumble, as images of being asked to do various different tasks, each more ridiculous than the last flashed through her head. Where would she even find a monkey, three golden eggs, and a set of bagpipes?

Elsa leaned in a bit closer, like a conspirator about to share a secret, “All you have to do, is take me for a coffee.” Elsa’s small smile widened at the look of shock on Anna’s face.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“Okay… when?”

Elsa appeared to mull it over, “Hmmmm, tomorrow morning before class work for you?”

“Yeah, that works fine. The coffee shop by the dorms?”

“Yes, perfect. Jeg vil se deg der søta. Adjø” Elsa leaned in kissing Anna’s cheek, before turning and sauntering off, her hips swaying noticeably under her light blue skirt.

Anna stood there, hand touching the place where Elsa had kissed her. Not caring that the next class had started filling in.

“Oh my god I think I’m in love.” Anna whispered, ignoring the student trying to get her to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Stuff(Dartxni) and Ckydder, for editing and beta reading this chapter. http://stuffiliketothinkof.tumblr.com/ http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dartxni http://ckydder.tumblr.com/


	2. The Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Frozen and any characters associated therein are property of Disney Corporation.

Anna fidgeted, picking at her blouse as her eyes darted up and down the street, as though searching for something. She sighed, looking at her watch, trying to do anything but accept the realization that- “What are you looking at the ground for?”

Anna’s head shot up, there, standing in front of her, beautiful and perfect as ever, was Elsa.

“Sorry I’m late, my roommate’s a jævla gris,” Elsa chuckled, “Shall we step inside?”

Anna noded too dumbstruck to say anything more.

“Nydelig, I’ll find us a table søta,” Elsa walked off, her heels clicking on the pavement.

Anna couldn’t help herself, her eyes following the movement of Elsa’s hips as she walked behind her. She could feel her face getting heated, but didn’t care, hypnotized by the sway.

“Here is good I think.”

Anna shook herself, finding that Elsa had led them to a corner booth, away from the main hustle and bustle of the coffee shop. Scooting to the end, Anna looked around the shop. It was a nice place, a bit out of her way, but then again, she never really had time for coffee. The walls were brick, and the booths were all made of some sort of dark wood. Behind the counter, there was a gleaming copper espresso machine. It was towards the counter that Elsa now walked. Anna, feeling like she should take this opportunity, observed her. Elsa was beautiful, there was no denying this, with her gorgeous blond hair, so light you could almost swear it was white. The way the curve of her neck, that Anna had a brief image of nibbling upon, met her shoulders in a graceful unhurried curve. How her shoulders moved, carefully revealed because of the ice blue off the shoulders top she was wearing, the way the muscles and bones of her back moved as her arms did. Anna’s eye’s traveled further down, admiring briefly the curve and sway of Elsa’s hips under her black tights and small skirt as she walked over to the counter, further down to her long, gorgeous legs. Anna shook herself, blushing lightly at her staring, as Elsa made her way back over with their coffee. 

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted, så jeg bare fikk du en mokka, er det greit?”

Anna flushed slightly, enjoying the sound of the words even if she didn’t understand them. Figuring from the tone that she had just been asked a question, she nodded. Her eyes darting away from Elsa in an attempt to not stare again.

“Fantastisk.” 

Elsa set the mug in front of Anna, before scootching her way into the seat across from her. Anna absently noticed that there was a heart drawn in the foam on the top of her mocha. 

“You know.” Elsa remarked absently, “du er veldig søt når du rødmer.” before promptly taking a sip of her mocha. 

Anna looked confused at this her head cocking to the side, before, shrugging, she started drinking her own coffee. Much too soon as it turned out, as she promptly spit it out, cursing as she fanned at her tongue. Elsa giggled at this, one hand covering her mouth as she watched Anna curse and bluster.

“Forsiktig, it’s hot.” 

Anna could hear the laugh in Elsa’s voice, and blushed harder.

“Thank you, for the warning,” Anna’s tone was withering, but her expression was teasing, and softened the bite in her words.

Elsa just laughed harder, Anna huffed, designing to just turn away, blowing on her coffee gently.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither sure where to start, that’s not to say that the silence was uncomfortable, far from it. It was companionable silence, like the silence after a fresh snow. Elsa, deciding she wanted to know more about her rusty haired companion, was the first to break the silence.

“So, what’s a young skjønnhet like you doing in such a boring class as that?” He tone was idle, but something in her eyes made Anna wary.

“O-oh, I’m, uh… very interested in Charles Mengie… and-” Here Anna had to stop, as Elsa suddenly started laughing, not hard, but definitely louder than before, her hand still covering her mouth, as her eyes closed under the force of her merriment.

“W-what’s so funny?” But Elsa couldn’t answer, just shaking her head helplessly. Anna huffed, crossing her arms looking at her companion.

“S-sorry,” Elsa said, as she got her giggle fit under control. “B-but… Charles Mengie?”

Anna huffed again, “Yeah, Charles Mengie. What’s so funny about that?”

Elsa let out another string of giggles, “D-Do you mean, Charlemagne?”

Anna went scarlet, before lowering her head into her hands, mumbling something unintelligible.

“Hva was that?” Elsa asked with humor strong in her voice.

“I said, ‘Fine, I took it because you were taking it’, ok,” Anna was still bright red, her face making the most adorable pout as she stared defiantly at Elsa.

Elsa beamed, “I knew there was a reason. So what so special about little old me huh?” Elsa’s tone was teasing, but there was, something, hidden in it, some other, deeper, meaning.

Anna couldn’t look her in the eye, “W-well, I mean… look at you, you’re gorgeous. I’ve heard that you’re brilliant as well, and just, well, I was hoping to get to know you better.”

Elsa smiled at the complements, a trace of blush dusting her cheeks. “Thank you, you’re veldig søt yourself you know.”

Anna looked confused, “Veldy soot? What does that mean?”

Elsa blushed slightly, “Uh… very cute.” Her eyes darted away from Anna as her blush deepened.

Anna didn’t think she could get any redder. Elsa suddenly sat up, looking at some point over Anna’s shoulder. 

“Oh no,” she whispered. “I’m going to be late for class.” 

Elsa started gathering her things, draining her coffee as she did so, standing up hurriedly. Anna followed suit, gulping down her, now lukewarm, coffee, and rushing to stand up.

“Beklager, but I have to run.” Elsa leaned forward slightly, slipping something into her back pocket. “Ring meg senere?”

All Anna could do was nod, hardly aware of anything but how close they were standing.

“Fantastisk,” Elsa closed the gap slightly, kissing her on the cheek. “Ser deg senere søta.” she said with a smile, before turning and flouncing out the door. Taking off in a jog as she hit the sidewalk.

Anna just stood there, smiling as she gathered her things, murmuring to herself, “Two kisses in two days, not bad Anna.” She gave a little squeal of delight, spinning in place slightly before bouncing off, and running straight into a table. Cursing lightly she stepped around it, limping slightly as she wandered off in the general direction of her first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Stuff(Dartxni) and tenaciousAeolai, for editing and beta reading this chapter. http://stuffiliketothinkof.tumblr.com/ http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dartxni and http://hawthorneox.tumblr.com/


End file.
